SCP-239
Summary SCP-239 is, put simply, a small, eight year old girl with the ability to alter reality to match her expectations. "If she can see it, she can change it." Her reality warping powers have been shown to be among the most powerful in the hyperverse of the SCP Foundation, and has been taught the "Ways" by SCP-343. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: SCP-239, The Witch Child, The Woman With Stars in her Eyes Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Female Age: Eight | Irrelevant (time and space have no meaning to her, and infinite time can pass in a matter of moments) Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Reality Warping, Creation, Mind Manipulation (Anyone she perceives to be "Good" will become "Good", and vice versa), Invulnerability to harm (Save for against objects that specifically negate powers of her kind, such as SCP-148), Enhanced Senses (Can detect imaginary beings, among others), Matter Manipulation (Subatomic), Radiation Manipulation, Magic (She believes herself to know magic, therefore she knows magic), Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Flight via Telekinesis, Empathy Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Dream Manipulation, Presumably Destruction, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Astral Projection, Biological Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Withstood attacks from a being that attacks the spiritual, mental, and physical planes all at once- namely, the Neverwere), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Capable of manipulating the Ways, and battling the Neverwere, beings who have the powers of a Damaged Way- a "Way" is an immeasurably complex dimensional construct- this is stated from a verse that has understandings of hundreds of thousands of dimensions) | Hyperverse level (Was taught by SCP-343, who blatantly states that he created the universe, to manipulate the Ways) Speed: Normal Human, can react to Immeasurable speeds | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Hyperversal Durability: Probably Hyperverse level | Hyperverse level Stamina: Average to Low, much Higher with a Foci (a focus is used to increase her stamina regarding her abilities- without one, she can use her powers, but much less efficiently) | Infinite Range: Trans-Dimensional | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Foci, Spellbook (does not need this to access her powers) | None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, despite having the mentality of a child she was able to force a being that could not possibly exist (Neverwere) to exist, which is by literally every means impossible, including by reality warping | Omniscient Weaknesses: Naive, certain Power Nullification weapons and items can completely negate some of her abilities (including her Invulnerability to physical damage), without a Foci she is unable to continue usage of her abilities | None Key: Base | Full Potential Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Internet Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1 Category:SCP Foundation